A Relationship Through Time
by RisingPhoenix89
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura relationship over the years. AU. fluff. High School


I was bored so I work this. This is my first Naruto fanfiction so tell me what you think about it.

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, although it would be cool if I did.

Age 5

Sasuke Uchiha, despite being only five years old, was not a very sociable kindergartener. While all the other kids his age ran around with each other for recess, Sasuke sat on the ground coloring in his book. To him, running around was for children and he did not consider himself one. He was, after all, an Uchiha and being a part of such a prestigious family meant having dignity.

Sasuke continued to color when something pink caught his eye. Looking up, he spotted the new girl, Sakura Haruno, who was playing with Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuga. The three girls was playing tag with a bunch of other children and Sakura's long hair was swaying has she ran with her new friends. Sakura had arrived earlier that week and Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the pink haired girl whenever she was around. She sat at his table along with Hinata and Naruto Uzamaki, the class trouble maker who declared himself Sasuke's best friend on the first day of school. Everyday Sasuke couldn't help but wonder how someone can have pink hair, so he asked his older brother, Itachi, who only teased Sasuke for having a crush on a girl, which only confused the five year old more.

Sasuke continued to watch her when the teacher came to tell them to come back inside. Sasuke saw Sakura dust off her pretty red dress before following the other children into the classroom. They all sat at their four chaired tables and they colored while the teacher stepped out the room. Crayons were scattered over the table, expect Sasuke, who preferred to use his own crayons and hated sharing with others.

Hinata, while looking for a red crayon to color her heart picture, mistakenly grab one of Sasuke's. Before she could even put color in the heart, Sasuke snatched back his crayon.

"No, this is mine!" Sasuke yelled at her. Hinata eyes began to water and before Naruto could scream at his friend for yelling at Hinata, his other table mate bet him to it. Sakura got up and made her way to Sasuke and hit him across the head. Everyone stopped their activities, and watched wide eyed at the girl who dared to hit Sasuke Uchiha.

"You can't yell at Hinata, you big meanie. Say you're sorry."

Sasuke looked at her confused. No one has ever yelled at him like that, not even his parents. Rubbing his hurt head, he turned to Hinata and mumbled "Sorry," before turning to Sakura and saying, "You want to help me color this car."

Sakura looked surprised at first but smiled and said, "Sure." Sasuke gave a small smile back and Sakura sat back down and the two began to finish his picture while the rest of the class just looked confused at what just happened.

Age 9

Sasuke walked quietly to the swings where a group of girls were standing around them. Only one was sitting down, a pretty, pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno. Sasuke smiled as he held the water balloon that Naruto and Shikamaru Nara had made for him to throw on Sakura. Since the second grade when girls were declared to have cooties, Sasuke did everything in his power to mess with Sakura, from pulling her hair to tripping her. Sasuke came up close enough and threw the water balloon. Like he wanted, the balloon landed on Sakura soaking her clothes and hair. Sakura shriek at the cold water and then turned around wildly to see who had done it.

When she saw Sasuke laughing, Sakura yelled out, "You're died Uchiha!" and began to chase him. Sasuke continued to laugh as he ran away from the soaked girl. He ran until he noticed someone tall in front of him. He stopped and looked up at his fourth grade teacher who shooked her head at him when she spotted the very wet Sakura stopping short of Sasuke.

"Again, Sasuke, why do you continue to do things to Sakura?"

"Because he's a stupid boy!" said Sakura.

"Sasuke, I want you to go back in the classroom and sit at your desk for the remainder of recess. Sakura lets go get you changed."

Sakura followed the teacher but not before sticking her tongue out at Sasuke who only shrugged and went back to the classroom. When he arrived, he saw his friends Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba already sitting at their desks.

"She got you guys, too?"

The four boys nodded, neither wanting to finish. Sasuke sat at his desk and pulled at his notebook. Turning to a new page, he began to scribble "SU + SH" over and over again in hearts.

"What's that?"

Sasuke jumped in surprise and quickly closed his notebook. Naruto was standing over him with his eyebrows raised.

"Nothing," said Sasuke as their teacher came back. Naruto ran back to his desk as their teacher came in with Sakura, who was now wearing a pretty dress instead of her normal shirt and jeans. Although she looked angry and uncomfortable in new clothes, Sasuke couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked.

Age 13

"I Love You, Sasuke!"

"Date me, Sasuke!"

"Marry me, Sasuke!"

Sasuke sighed as his fan girls began to shout the same declarations of love once more as he walked to class. He didn't know why they liked him so much. He wasn't as popular and smart as his older brother and was definitely not as social as Naruto so he did not understand why he continued to be stalk by fan girls.

"Man, they don't give up, do they?"

Sasuke looked up to see what Naruto meant, but quickly regretted it when he saw that his locker was covered in more love declarations. Sasuke angrily stomped up and snatched everything down while Naruto laughed.

"They sure do love you, _teme_, or should I call you Sasuke-kun instead." Naruto laughed harder as Sasuke growled at him and began to stomp on the paper hearts that decorated his locker.

After throwing all of paper hearts and cards away, Sasuke and Naruto walked into class only to see several pink and red hearts everywhere.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sasuke-kun!" said Ino, blushing seductively has she handed Sasuke a card. Sasuke took it and when Ino walked away, threw it in the trash.

"Oh, yeah, today's Valentine's Day. No wonder your fan girls are crazier than usual. They always act crazy on this fake holiday." Naruto walked to his desk and saw a pink heart shaped card addressed to him. "Wow, I got a valentine! Look, Sasuke, look!"

Sasuke smirked as Naruto jumped up and down, "I thought it was a fake holiday."

Naruto stopped, "I was just kidding."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he sat down and Naruto sat in his sit to the left. Naruto continued to muse over his valentine wondering who it was from while Sasuke already had a good guess. It was common knowledge that Hinata had a crush on Naruto but the boy was too naive to see it. Sasuke looked to his right and noticed Sakura has not come in yet. About a year ago, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura was put in an after school program along with their teacher Kakashi Hatake, and the three became best friends. Sakura was one of the few girls who didn't have a crush on Sasuke but still lost her friendship with Ino because the two was such great friends.

Although Naruto had forgotten that it was Valentine's Day, Sasuke had been secretly looking forward to this day for weeks. He has had a crush on Sakura for a while now and he was going to ask her to be his Valentine, as corny has it sounded. He bought a card for her with her favorite chocolates and he was sure it would be impress her. Of course, he didn't tell anyone about his crush since he knew Naruto and his brother well enough to know that they would tease him forever.

Soon, ten minutes past with no teacher or Sakura in sight. Although it was known that Kakashi was always late, Sakura was usually the first one there. Getting concerned Sasuke asked Naruto, "Have you seen, Sakura? She's supposed to be here."

Naruto looked at Sakura's desk next to Sasuke and shrugged. "I don't know where she is. You don't think she was kidnapped, do you?" Sasuke merely rolled his eyes while Naruto became frantic about where Sakura could be.

Sasuke was about to ask around the class when an excited Sakura walked in, looking like she was walking on air. Instead of walking to her desk, she made a beeline to Ino, Hinata, and Ten Ten and the four immediately began talking. Sasuke looked confused. Since when were Sakura and Ino back to being friends and what were they talking about? Sasuke got his answer when Sakura walked to her desk and said happily to Sasuke and Naruto, "I have a date with Kiba! Can you believe? He asked me to go out for Valentine's Day!" Sakura smile happily throughout the day while Sasuke felt his heart break into pieces.

Age 17

Sasuke Uchiha could be described as many things. Sasuke can be arrogant, a bastard (from what Naruto says), and, at times, emotionless, but he was never nervous. No, nervous was not in an Uchiha vocabulary. The reason that Sasuke was shaking terribly had nothing to do with nerves. He was just cold. Yeah, that's right cold because the school's classroom always had the air blaring in the spring and he forgot to bring his jacket. Yeah, that's a good excuse. His shaking and apparent nervousness had nothing to do with the fact that Sakura Haruno was single again and he wanted to ask her to prom. No, it had nothing to do.

Since they started high school, the once best friend duo of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno has not been very close. After a disastrous break up from Kiba, Sasuke was Sakura's shoulder to cry on and Sasuke continued his secret crush on his best friend. When they began ninth grade, however, Sasuke and Naruto barely saw their best friend anymore, since Sakura seemed to shoot to popularity overnight. Sakura became the ninth grade alpha and although she still hung out with them and treated them the same like always, Sakura's popularity made her the object of lust to the other boys in school. Sakura has dated several guys although the relationships never lasted long. In ninth grade, Sakura dated Hinata's cousin Neji, but it ended when she discovered that he also had a crush on Ten Ten. She also dated Sai; a pale boy who people say was Sasuke replica although he didn't see it. That relationship ended just as quickly, three weeks later, when Sakura discovered that Sai was only dating her to get to Ino who he has liked since ninth grade.

Sasuke still remember when Sakura came to his house crying her eyes out over Sai and he quickly made it up to her by kicking Sai's ass the next day at school. Although he was happy to have been there for Sakura, it was also the day when Sakura first met his brother, Itachi.

Although they knew that the other existed, Sasuke rarely brought his friends home especially when his brother began to hang out with his gang friends, the Akatsuki. So, before this encounter, Sakura and Itachi had never been in each companies except for maybe a few passing meetings. When Itachi saw how sad Sakura was he immediately asked her to go get ice cream with him and his friends to cheer her up. Sakura had agreed and Sasuke tagged along, suspicious of the circumstances.

Although Itachi was a great big brother for the most part, he was not the type to do things for strangers out of the kindness of his heart which was why Sasuke should have seen all of it coming. Throughout their time at the ice cream shop, Itachi flirted with Sakura relentlessly until by the end of the night Itachi asked her out on a date. This quickly began Sasuke's two year nightmare as his seventeen year old brother and his fifteen year old crush became the new golden couple at school. Sakura was over his house so much that his mother set a place for her at the dinner table and his father actually spoke to her when she came.

Since his brother stole his crush and wasn't about to let her go, Sasuke took Naruto advice and start dating other girls. Since Naruto seemed so happy with his girlfriend Hinata, Sasuke decided to give dating a try. He first dated Ino since she was a sort of friend and was somewhat tolerable but it ended when he couldn't handle hoe loud and flirty she was. She immediately started dating Sai so it wasn't a complete loss. He then went out with his most obsessive fan girl, Karin, which lasted until the end of junior year when he discovered that she had been stealing his shirts and had made a shrine of him. After getting a restraining order, Sasuke realized that the only reason that he even tolerated Karin was because she and Sakura hated each other and he knew that it would bother her.

It didn't help, though, since Itachi and Sakura still went strong even with him at Konaha University and her still being in high school for another year and a half. However, their relationship ended just a week ago when Itachi stated that they were broken up because of the distance which didn't make since to Sasuke since they had already been doing the long distance thing for over a year.

"Use this opportunity wise, little brother," he remembered his brother saying before walking back to his room while home from school.

Now here he stood, cold not nervous, while waiting for Sakura to come out of cheerleading practice. Sasuke was surprised when she said she was trying out since she always said that cheerleaders was airheaded bimbos but Sakura had told him that Ino had begged her to try out since she would be great at it and he agreed that she was, but Sasuke hated how many guys drooled over her in the uniform.

Soon, girls began to come out of the gym heading home after practice. Seeing Sasuke, girls started to giggle while he stared back, wondering why they were laughing at him. He didn't wonder long as the object of his affection came into view with Ino walking with her. Sakura was dressed in a tank top and sweat pants with her hair in a pony tail and was talking to Ino who spotted Sasuke first. Ino nudged Sakura and pointed to Sasuke. When Sakura saw him, Sasuke thought he saw her face go slightly red but it was gone just has quickly has it came. Sakura smiled and said, "Hey, Sasuke, you here to pick me up?" Sasuke nodded to her while Ino smirked and said, "See ya at practice tomorrow, Sakura." After giving a knowing smile to Sasuke, Ino left leaving the two scared teens alone.

Sakura didn't seem to want to talk so Sasuke decided to take the plunge.

"Gotothepromwithme!" Sasuke said it so loudly that Sakura jumped.

"What?" Sakura asked, surprised by his outburst.

Sasuke straightened up and said in a normal more controlled voice, "I meant will you like to go to the prom with me?" Sasuke waited while Sakura face broke into a grin.

"It took you long enough," Sakura said while Sasuke bemused, "I was going to just ask you myself but Ino and the team said it wouldn't be proper."

Now understanding why the squad was giggling when they saw him, Sasuke smirked and asked Sakura, "So, you've wanted me to ask you to go to prom?"

"Well, yeah." Sakura started to look nervous but she took a deep breath and said, "I kind of been hoping you ask me out since like seventh grade."

"What!"

"Yeah, I've liked you since we were twelve but you never paid any attention to your fan girls so I didn't think that you would go for it so I decided to date other guys. That's why Ino and I became friends again since I told her that I no longer liked you. She was the one who helped Kiba ask me out."

Silently remembering to yell at Ino later, there was more that he wanted to know. "So Neji, Sai, and Itachi were ways to get over me?"

Sakura looked bashful and said, "Neji and Sai were kind of similar to you in personality and looks respectively but I never intended to be the girlfriend of your brother, but it was nice. You were dating Karin at the time and Itachi treated like a princess, but I really hated his friends. Kisame and Sasori were nice but Deidara and Hidan hit on me every chance they got, even when Itachi was in the room. I liked him a lot but when I would visit him at college and see all these throwing themselves at him, it reminded me of what happened with you and I couldn't handle so I decided to end it. He understood, though, and he made me realize that I never really got over my crush on you."

Sasuke nodded at her speech and couldn't help but want to rewind time so he could have had Sakura instead of Karin and the other rebound girls but also liked the way things turned out. Gathering up his courage, he leaned in and placed a small kiss on Sakura's lips. Giving her a genuine smile, Sasuke asked, "You want to go get something to eat?"

Sakura smiled back, "yeah, sure."

Sasuke grabbed Sakura hand and they made their way to his car. When he started his car he remembered something from their earlier conversation.

"You know, Sakura, you never answered my question about prom."

Sakura smiled and said, "Yes, Sasuke, I will go to prom with you."

Age 27

Sasuke lay in bed with his wife of five years, Sakura Haruno, or now, Sakura Uchiha. The two married right after college and with Sasuke working with his father and Sakura working to be a doctor, the two were living a pretty cushy life. Sasuke stroke Sakura's hair, thanking the heavens for bringing such an angel in his life when crying was heard from the other room. Before Sasuke could get up to investigate, the bedroom door was pushed open and a small black haired boy identical to his father ran in and jumped in his parents' bed.

"I had a bad dream," the young boy said crying.

Sakura, having woken up, cradled her four year old son in her arms. "Don't cry Shinji, it was just a dream." Seeing that their son was still scared Sakura decided to make a suggestion. You want me to stay in there with you?"

Shinji nodded furiously then said to his father, "Good night, daddy," and jumped down from the bed and went back to his room. Sakura was about to follow but stopped in front of Sasuke. "I'll be back when he goes back to sleep," she said and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips and went after their four year son. Sasuke smiled and laid back in their bed and couldn't help but feel grateful for having his wife and son in his life.

Author Notes: So, what did you think about this. Review!


End file.
